


Sand

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [Hetalia] [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lovino spend a day at the beach together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert with a handsome (and ooc) southern Italian inbound! I liked writing this; I had a ton of fun with it. ^^ Cute and sappy; different then a lot of other stuff I've done.. (no comment)
> 
> *I don't own the character, or you!*

        The sun shone down on the island of Sicily, casting the island into another day of its intense, hot summers. You walked down the sidewalk of Cefalu, a town along the north of Sicily's coastline. Your hair blew in the light seabreeze the air always held as you smiled to yourself. You truly loved your southern Italian home, and having your lover here made it even better.  
        You shifted your sunglasses to rest on top of your head as you saw a figure leaning against the baroque railing. Lean build, dark auburn hair, usual Italian tan; yep, that was definitely your Lovino. You whistled softly, waving your hand as he looked over at you. Your smile grew wider as you hugged him, arms wrapping around his waist. His own arms hooked around your shoulder, pulling you to his side in a way only he could.  
        He kissed your forehead, Italian accent filling your ears when he spoke, "You ready to go, _tesoro_?"  
        You looked up at him, inwardly grinning at the affectionate term he used for you. " _Si_ , _caro_ ," you responded, letting his left hand slip into your right.  
        You leaned into his side as the two of you walked down the steps nearby, feet hitting the beige sand Cefalu was well-known for. You reached down and pulled your sandals off, leaving your feet bare to dig into the grainy substance beneath. The sound of the sapphire waves against the shore filled the comfortable silence between you and Lovino. You breathed the scent of the sea and of beachgoers' sunscreen, feeling your swimsuit under your loose clothes.  
        Soon, the two of you reached a more secluded spot away from the majority of the tourists, who regularly traveled to Cefalu for its beautiful beaches and historic culture. You set the bag on your shoulder down on the ground and pulled a large towel from it, waiving it to spread it flat before laying it on the sand. Though you enjoyed coming to the beach, you didn't feel like getting it all over your person.  
        You looked up to the rustling of light fabric to see your Italian lover pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the lightly toned body underneath and leaving him in only swim trunks.You smiled to yourself at the sight before taking off your own outerwear and stuffing both your and his clothes into the bag. You closed your eyes and stretched, feeling the sun warm your skin pleasantly. Though summers in Sicily were hot, going to the local beaches surrounding a majority of the island made them mostly bearable.  
        You squealed when you felt strong arms wrap around your waist. You laughed as he spun you around, feeling him smiling against your shoulder. You turned around when he put you down and kissed him, your arms moving to lock around his neck. You felt him nip at your lower lip when you pulled away. Lovino's hands rested on the small of your back while yours ran through his hair, careful to avoid his ahoge. He leaned his forehead against yours, amber eyes locking with your own. He kissed your nose before letting you go, smirking when you pouted. "Tease," you called after him as he started walking to the water.  
        He glanced over his shoulder to respond, " _Si_ , _tesoro_ , but only with you."  
        You could hear the mischievous undertone in his voice as you jogged across the sand to catch up with the auburn-haired man, who was already ankle-deep in the salty waves. You tapped him on his left shoulder before dodging to the right. You did the same to his opposite shoulder before being caught and brought into Lovino's chest. He snickered and rested his head on top of yours as he held your wrists in his hands. You felt the waves gently lapping at your ankles and lower calves as you relaxed in his hold. He sighed softly and let go of your wrists in favor of letting his arms envelop your shoulders and back, pulling you against him with utmost reverence; your own arms found themselves around his lower back. You moved your head to rest against his shoulder, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.  
        The two of you remained that way for a few minutes, basking in the warm rays of the sun and the cool water at your feet, as well as the peace of the other. Lovino was the first to pull away. He murmured gently, "If we don't move, _tesoro_ , we'll have tan lines like this."  
        You heard the joking intent of his statement and giggled, pulling away but letting one of your hands remain locked with his. The male smiled at this and laced your fingers together, pulling you gently further into the water. You obliged, allowing him to lead you into knee-deep sapphire surf.  
        Lovino let go of your hand and stooped closer to the waves. You didn't realize what he was doing until you were splashed with surprisingly cold water. You tensed at the sudden sensation and looked at him in near-disbelief. You splashed him back, playfulness in your eyes.  
        What happened next genuinely shocked you. The Italian grabbed you behind your knees and pulled you into the water, soaking you completely. You laughed when your head popped up out of the water, giving a playful rendition of the "if looks could kill" gaze. He shrugged and stood back up, offering his hand to you. You pushed your wet hair out of your face and grasped his hand, only to pull him into the water next to you, drenching him in the salty substance too. He smirked when he looked at you next. You knew that look, and you knew it meant nothing good for you.  
        Lovino stood up and picked you up bridal-style, your half-laughing, half-serious protests only motivating him further. You really didn't know what the amber-eyed man was going to do, but you were pretty sure it wouldn't end very well.  
        The feeling of grainy sand against your wet form greeted you as you were plopped down onto the beach. You looked up at the male in shock and borderline disgust, who had crossed his arms over his chest and was currently biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.  
        You gave him your best doe eyes and held your arms out to him; a silent plea for him to help you up. He humored you, rolling his eyes and helping you to your feet. You held your arms out as you inspected the damage. You chuckled, "Well, there goes my plan of not being covered in sand this time."  
        Lovino snorted next to you, crossing his arms again. " _Si_ , but you know what?"  
        "What?"  
        "At least now I can say I've found _tesoro sepolto_."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> tesoro - darling/treasure  
> caro - dear  
> si - yes  
> tesoro sepolto - buried treasure


End file.
